winxfandomcom-20200222-history
This is Me
This is Me is a song heard in the first episode of World of Winx, "The Talent Thief". Lyrics |-|English= Dreams are so elusive and sweet, but I'll let them go. 'Cause I've finally found what I need. Now I'm ready. I know.. Turn the music on! Feel the rhythm, feel this song! And let it go! This is me! I wanna sing it the way I am! This is me! I'm gonna show you the best I can! Since the journey starts deep inside my heart. I will rise up, shining like a star! This is me! I wanna sing it the way I am! Now I'll never hide who I am. I'll go higher and higher. 'Cause this is my life and here I stand. Now my heart is on fire. Turn the music on. Feel the rhythm, feel this song! And let it go! This is me! I wanna sing it the way I am! This is me! I'm gonna show you the best I can! Since the journey starts deep inside my heart. I will rise up, shining like a star! Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh-oh Oh oh-oh-oh u-oh Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh This is me! I wanna sing it the way I am! This is me! I'm gonna show you the best I can! Since the journey starts deep inside my heart. I will rise up shining like a star! This is me! I wanna sing it the way I am! |-|Italian= Sai I sogni sfuggono via Ma io li inseguiro' Non c'e' niente che mi fermera' Sono pronta, lo so! Parte cresce e va' La mia musica trasforma la realta' Oh-oh-u-oh Sono io E questa voce e' l'anima mia Sono io Con tutto il cuore e la mia energia Questo e' un viaggo che Inizia dentro me E ora sono pronta a crescere Sono io E questa voce e' la mia magia No, non mi nascondero' piu' Dietro una bugia Vivro' dentro una favola che Oggi e' scritta per me Non si fermera' Questa musica trasforma la realta' Oh-oh-u-oh Sono io E questa voce e' l'anima mia Sono io Con tutto il cuore e la mia energia Questo e' un viaggo che Inizia dentro me E ora sono pronta a crescere Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh-oh Oh oh-oh-oh u-oh Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh Sono io E questa voce e' l'anima mia Sono io Con tutto il cuore e la mia energia Questo e' un viaggo che Inizia dentro me E ora sono pronta a crescere Sono io E questa voce e' la mia magia Trivia *On November 29 2016, the full song was released on the official YouTube's English Channel in a video called "Winx Club - World of Winx - This Is Me SONG". **The song was also heard in a video called World of Winx | To the rhythm of WOW! which was released on the Winx club Official Youtube Channels on May 26 2017. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Songs Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Season 1 Songs (World of Winx) Category:Games Songs Category:World of Winx Selfie Me